Public and Private meet
by TheMafians
Summary: It was only a normal Monday, a horrible Monday to be more specific, finally let out from her detention, Buttercup walks home just to bump into somebody from a private school depending that they had to wear the uniforms... M for future happenings and words
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know it's been like a so long since I've posted on here, the previous story I had done was totally scrapped by the way ^^

Anyway this is my first PPG fanfic so I hope I don't mess up! This will mostly be around Buttercup and Butch but I'll add a fair amount for Blossom, Brick, Boomer and Bubbles~

Oh yeah I, of course, don't own the PPG or the RRB!

* * *

><p>Days like this made Buttercup Utonium remind herself she hated Mondays, well of course she would think that.<p>

It _was_ Monday.

She had gotten up today like every day, late, had a shower, did her hair like she always did, which was messily brushing it down, the end of her hair curving to the outside in some sort of punk look. It suited her. She grumbled tiredly and made her way to her bedroom once more, her bedroom was pretty simple, colour theme was of course green, since it was her favourite colour, she really didn't understand what her older sister thought when they were painting their rooms to make hers pink! Seriously! She groaned at the buzzing voice in her head and slapped herself lightly on both her cheeks to wake the hell up. She went to her set of draws and picked up an outfit. Easy choice! Slightly baggy military pants, a green shirt and a non-sleeved black jacket. She glanced at herself in the mirror for only a second, thinking this was enough and went downstairs, yawning in the process.

"Morning Buttercup!" A cheerful greeting was the first thing the tomboyish girl heard before being tackled into a hug, Buttercup looked down with a raised eyebrow to find her younger sister, Bubbles, smiling happily at her, her blue eyes so innocent, Buttercup really did feel awkward of how innocent she looked, yet this sweet coated girl could kick ass if she wanted too, but so could she and her older sister Blossom. Buttercup did what she always did when Bubbles hugged her in the mornings, she would pat her head gently, mumbling a good morning to the blonde, Bubbles giggled at that and went to sit down, having prepared breakfast. Damn did she love when Bubbles cooked, who ever got her would be a bloody lucky guy; she shook that idea away and sat down. She looked to the side to see Blossom drinking her orange juice, seemed like she had almost finished eating already. She ate a piece of her pancakes and let out a small smile, awesome, like always Bubbles knew what she wanted~ She then returned her attention to Blossom,  
>"Mornin' leader girl" she greeted, Blossom blinked her very abnormal bright pink eyes and flushed, taking her headphones out, only just noticing Buttercup was there,<br>"Morning to you too-"

"OH SHOOT-!" somebody suddenly yelled out, both the three sister looked at the stairs, their father (also ultra-genius scientist) came running down the stairs in a rush, his uniform completely a mess, Blossom sighed,  
>"Stop there Mr. Professor!" the older sister said standing up, Professor Utonium skidded into a halt and Blossom calmly fixed his uniform up, the scientist smiled embarrassed, he ruffled Blossom's hair as a thanks and grabbed a piece of toast that Bubble handed to him,<br>"Sorry girls I'm late for work! Have a nice day at school!" with that he quickly rushed out and drove off. Buttercup couldn't help but laugh,  
>"And I thought I was the late one" Blossom couldn't contain the smile that formed on her lips and Bubbles just giggled,<br>"Anyway we are sure going to be late if you two don't finish eating breakfast!" Blossom remarked, walking off to get her schoolbag. The two younger girls looked at each other and shrugged, finishing up the food on their plate and putting them in the dish washer.

Blossom came down with her schoolbag slouched on her shoulder and found the other two standing at the door ready, she quickly put on her shoes that were left near the entrance and joined up with her sisters. All getting out the house, Buttercup being the one locking it and all went to the Townsville high school.

And that's when things got boring as fuck.

"Yo guys, what have you guys got today?" Buttercup asked, shoving her hands in her trousers,  
>"I got boring lessons! Maths, English, History and Geography, the only lesson I'm looking forward to is music" Bubbles said as she pouted, glad that they both agreed on that,<br>"And you Blossom?" Bubbles asked, Blossom frowned slightly, "English, Geography, PSHE, Religious study and…ugh…Physical Education…" her head dropped in depression, causing both the blonde and the black head to raise their eyebrows,  
>"What's wrong with Physical education?" Buttercup exclaimed, slightly offended-<br>"We're doing Rugby" Blossom replied, Buttercup stopped and her face turned into a sympathetic one, putting a hand on the read heads shoulder she sighed,  
>"Good luck leader girl" Blossom looked up in slight despair,<br>"Thanks" Bubbles went in front of Buttercup now,  
>"What have you got then Buttercup~?" She asked, blinking curiously, Buttercup groaned,<br>"All of them are shit, English History, Geography, Maths and Science" Bubbles mouthed an ouch silently, yes, they all had all bad lessons…

And that's when she reminded herself why she hated Mondays so much. Because on those days she would always have crap lessons and for sure she would be put in detention.

Which was EXCATELY the case.  
>It was 5th session, the last one before sweet freedom, the only thing standing in her way, science and let's not mention her teacher was truly a bitch, she would snap at everyone every single time somebody did something, even tapping their pens ONCE on the table. That's harsh dude. Poor Buttercup had to stay there listening to her yapping about some adaptation shit that she could care less about- her pen started rolling towards the edge of the table, her eyes widened.<br>'Shit…!' she tried to make a grab for it but her chair tipped over…

_**CRASHHHH!**_

Everybody looked at the back, seeing Buttercup on the floor rubbing her head, her science teacher was not impressed,  
>"Miss Utonium, if you find this so boring why don't I show you how boring it is to have detention right after school?" At that Buttercup groaned in failure and got back in her sit. Damn, freedom was pushed yet again another hour, how annoying! The rest of the lesson was spent making plans in her mind how to murder this teacher. Of course she'll never be able to put them into actions.<p>

The bell finally rang and everybody went out in a rush but Buttercup stayed for her detention, she was the only one there, damn if Mitch was there they would just mess about awesomely, but he didn't get caught, the lucky bastard, so the teacher went off to do whatever she needed to and she was sat there, feet on table and hands shoved in pockets; an angry scowl plastered on her face and looked at the clock, ticking away the seconds before she could get the FUCK outta there.

Finally the teacher came back, god did she took her sweet time,  
>"You better try and behave next time Miss", Buttercup just tched and stormed off past her and quickly to her locker, getting her stuff and going out of the school,<br>"Behave my ass bitch, you should try and calm your tits" the emerald eyed girl snarled in a vicious voice towards the school and then walked off, it was the middle of fall as she saw browns and oranges everywhere, she rather liked autumn, it gave her a warm feeling inside her seeing it, she wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to question it.

She sighed,  
>"Jeez, relax Buttercup, it's not like she killed dad or anything…but god she deserves to be fired!" Buttercup said to herself, contradicting herself like many times before,<br>"Damn I wish Mondays wouldn't be so crappy-" somebody suddenly bumped right into her, she of course didn't fall down like those cliché movies, she was stronger than that! She glared at the person's chest since she was looking down as they backed away slightly,  
>"You should watch it!" Buttercup said looking up- just to blink in surprise.<p>

In front of her was standing a person with naturally black spiked up hair, his emerald eyes blinking slightly,  
>"Ah sorry" the boy simply said, adjusting black glasses that were placed gently on his nose, what intrigued the girl was that he was wearing a uniform, only private schools made people wear uniforms- this guy was a rich boy! Her grip tightened on her bag,<br>"Just watch where ya going idio-"  
>"Butch" the other person said calmly, school bag gripping in one hand and the other hand shoved in his baggy school trousers, Buttercup blinking in confusion,<br>"What?" she asked, leaning her head to the side unconsciously. The boy raised his eyebrow,  
>"That's my name, if you're going to address me as something address me by my name" he explained, he slowly took his glasses off, when he did that Buttercups heart suddenly stopped for a second, "So what is your name?"<br>"Buttercup" she said in a sudden gulp.  
>"Well Buttercup, sorry for that, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going on" Butch apologized, he sounded polite but a hint of boredom could be heard,<br>"If you could excuse me I must get going-" he said as he took a step forward, just to be stopped Buttercup as she grabbed him by the shirt, his eyes widened slightly but then blinked as she let go,  
>"So ya really go to that private school, should've guessed" she started walking off, she then looked back over her shoulder, seeing him still looking at her in surprisement,<p>

"See ya around Butchie boy"

* * *

><p>Totally didn't expect did ya guys~? XD more will come so don't worry!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I read ya reviews guys :D Good to hear you liked it! So here's chapter 2!

Again PPG doesn't belong to me!

* * *

><p>When Buttercup came back from school, she was greeted with Blossom standing at the door frame of the entrance,<br>"Reason?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, obviously not surprised the other was late.  
>"Moody science teacher and a pen" Buttercup answered, huffing afterwards and putting her hands on her hips. The elder sighed and let her sister in,<br>"Oh hey Blossom you'll never guess who I met while walking back" Buttercup remarked. Gaining both Bubbles attention, who was on the sofa watching TV, and Blossom's. Bubbles peeked over the sofa,  
>"Who?" she asked curious, Buttercup sat down on the sofa along with Bubbles,<br>"A student from the Grand High Townsville Private Academy-"  
>"You're joking right?" Blossom exclaimed, her eyes wide from surprisement, Buttercup shook her head,<br>"He was wearing the school uniform" Bubbles blinked and looked at the two older sisters,  
>"Why is it so surprising that you saw a person from that school?" she asked, leaning her head to the side confused.<p>

Blossom and Buttercup turned their heads to look at Bubbles with deadpan looks,  
>"You seriously don't know?" Buttercup asked bewildered, Bubbles blinked and then shook her head,<br>"At that school almost nobody seem to come out of it and people who have met students from there will literally have their lives changed completely!" Blossom explained, "But even so it seems they're just rumours" Buttercup added, Blossom nodding in agreement, Bubbles nodded, slightly surprised at those rumours,  
>"So?" Blossom asked, Buttercup raised her eyebrow and looked up,<br>"So what leader girl?" she asked, Blossom gave a little mischievous smiles,  
>"Was he cute? That boy? And his name?" the red head asked, resting her chin on her palms. Buttercup was totally caught off guard as she came tumbling down the sofa, she pushed herself up,<br>"A-ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT?" she shouted, a frustrated and flustered blush could be hinted on her cheeks.  
>"Yes, I'm asking, now answer" the girl with bright pink eyes demanded, Buttercup grumbled and sat down beside Bubbles again, crossing her arms, she closed her eyes and thought.<p>

"Natural spiked up jet black hair, green eyes, black glasses, about the same height as us but just a bit higher, the name was Butch and he was extremely calm, almost bored" Buttercup explained. Bubbles placed her hands on her cheeks; blushing like some fangirl, Buttercup and Blossom noticed this and stared at her weirdly,  
>"Bubbles?" Blossom asked, snapping her fingers in front of Bubble's face. Blubbles quickly snapped out of it and scratched the back of her head,<br>"S-sorry~ I was just thinking!" she assured them; the other two sister were not fooled at all.  
>"About what Blue?" Buttercup leaning in, raising her eyebrow suspiciously. Bubbles giggled nervously,<br>"He's just like you, expect he's a boy~ Like having a counterpart in those mangas…" Buttercup was taken by surprised and almost once again fell off the sofa.  
>"W-WHAT! I'M NOT LIKE THAT GUY AT ALL!" she tried to fight back, not really knowing why honestly. Blossom got in the way before things got awkward.<p>

"Girls! We haven't got the time to argue! We still have to make dinner and all!" Buttercup groaned in defeat and Bubbles took her chance to slip out of spotlight and start to make dinner. Buttercup huffed and slouched on the sofa with a oof, causing Blossom to smirk in triumph-  
>"Hey we're missing milk and butter, can someone go to the convenience store?" Bubbles interrupter; peeking out of the kitchen, Blossom blinked and walked to the door, on the way pocketing her wallet,<br>"I'll go, be back in a few" with that she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Ah…! I should have put a coat on….damn!" The pink eyed girl shivered out as she rubbed her cold arms. Her legs started moving faster, she didn't want to freeze out here! She finally reached the store and rushed inside, she let out a relieved sigh as warmth met her skin and warmed her up. She looked around,  
>"Okay, to get milk and butter…" she started walking around in the aisles, checking out all the foods that there was. She stopped; this was just making her even hungrier! She shook her head to get rid of all the food thoughts she was conjuring up and progressed, not realizing she had her eyes closed until she bumped into somebody, she blinked in surprise and looked up.<p>

There she met two set of slightly surprised looking red eyes, she immediately looked down, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment, she was an idiot!  
>"S-sorry…!" she quickly apologized,<br>"I guess it's ok-" the victim was left looking back at Blossom escaping quickly. It raised an eyebrow and lifted up his red cap for a second, before placing it back on his head and continuing on. Blossom quickly got the butter and milk and paid for the, quickly getting out of the shop right after, just wanting to get back home…

"I-I'm back!" Blossom announced, closing the door, the blonde of the three sister met her up at the entrance,  
>"Just in time- hey why is your face red…?" she asked curiously. The older sister blinked and her face turned slightly redder,<br>"I-it must have been the cold!" she blurted out and rushed to the sofa to meet a sleeping Buttercup, Bubbles looked back at her.  
>"Then take a jacket next time~" she giggled and went back to the kitchen after Blossom gave her a quick okay. As she was left alone with a sleeping Buttercup, the red head sighed, feeling the hotness of her face.<p>

What was going on?

* * *

><p>God I write really short chapters! D': So sorry!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Guys I do apologize for not updating in months but at the end I kept getting people wanting me to update so I guess why not~!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup woke up on the sofa, she yawned softly and looked around, spotting her two siblings lying against her as they slept, what time was it even? She turned her head to the wall where a clock was hanged up and squinted her eyes in the darkness, was that 3 am it said…? She groaned, she couldn't see much at all…she wriggled out of Bubbles unconscious grip and crawled to the kitchen, flicking the lights on. In results she closed her eyes and hissed as the sudden light blinded her for a few seconds. She tried straining her eyes open and finally adjusted to the light, she looked at the clock, she had it wrong, it was 2 am… She rubbed her eyes. Still not very convenient; Buttercup proceeded to switch off the light and go to her bedroom; apparently Professor hadn't come back yet, naturally. She slid in her bed and got comfortable, feeling the coolness of the bed sheets against her slowly warming up she yawned again, closing her eyes and soon falling asleep.<p>

Bubbles made a small sound as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking as the sunlight hit her face gently. She looked forwards and found Blossom sleeping at the end of the sofa.  
>"Oh…must've fell asleep while watching that movie…" the blonde mumbled, giggling afterwards, she looked at the clock, ah good she had plenty of time to get ready! She wondered out and opened the door, having a tank top and baggy pants on as pyjamas for that night, she stretched, rubbing the back of her head afterwards and looked at the sky, it was a pretty good day today!<p>

"Morning"

Blue eyes blinked and Bubbles looked down to meet unusually red eyes, an albino…? She became confused as she saw orange hair instead of white, was this person the same as Blossom…? She shook the thoughts away and looked at the person again with a smile.  
>"Morning~" she cheerfully said, walking up to the gate; this was a nice surprise.<br>"Ah yes…I don't think we ever met before have we?" the male asked, tipping his red baseball cap forwards, a smile plastered on his face. Bubbles shook her head.  
>"We haven't as long as I can remember, I'm Bubbles!" she greeted with a grin. The smile remained on the ginger as he bowed his head slightly,<br>"Brick, pleasure to meet you" he greeted back. Bubbles grin faltered as her face now was showing a curious expression as she had finally spotted the school uniform.  
>"Oh wow, do you go to Grand High Townsville Private Academy?" she asked in wonder. He nodded.<br>"I do-" he looked at his watch and suddenly panicked. "Oh shoot!" Bubbles tilted her head in confusion,  
>"Is something wrong?" she asked and Brick chuckled sheepishly,<br>"I'm late, it was nice talking to you!" he said, waving and running off, Bubbles waved; rather confused.  
>"But it's only 7 am…?" she mumbled out confused but shrugged it off, walking back into the house and waking Blossom up.<br>"Blossommm~ Time to wake up!" Blossom groaned,  
>"5 more minutes…" she yawned, turning around and Bubbles laughed.<br>"You sound just Buttercup!"

Bubbles left Blossom to the kitchen, today was going to be exciting.

She just knew it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe~ another update to make up for all the months that were lost~

* * *

><p>"I'M COMING!" a shout was heard as Buttercup stumbled down the stairs, trying to put on her socks, Blossom looked at her from the table and called out<p>

"Buttercup be careful-" unfortunaly it was too late as Buttercup tripped and tumbled down the remaining steps. Bubbles rushed from the kitchen,  
>"What happened…!?" the blonde enquired worriedly and then saw Buttercup sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. She made her way to the black headed girl and helped her to her feet. Buttercup groaned and rubbed the back of her head, feeling a small bump.<br>"Ow…" she mumbled in pain as she was seated down.  
>"Told you to be careful" Blossom calmly stated as she took another bite out of her toast. Resulting for Buttercup to glare at her; but stopped as she heard a little giggle from Bubbles in the kitchen,<br>"What's up with the giggling Blue?" Buttercup questioned, taking a bite out of her breakfast. The giggling stopped and Bubbles peeked in the room from the kitchen. She grinned, putting her index fingers against her lips.  
>"Secret!" Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, both confused at the sudden action the younger sibling had just done.<p>

The rest of the morning was just like always, eating breakfast, getting ready and walking to school.

"Ah~ I'm glad it's Tuesday I actually have good lessons today" Blossom sighed out in happiness as the three sisters walked in sync. Buttercup laughed,  
>"You got that right!" she said, elbowing the older sibling gently in the arm, Bubbles just smiled through it all, Buttercup and Blossom glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes.<p>

They resorted to stop in front of Bubbles.

"Okay Blue tell us what's up" Buttercup said with a raised eyebrow, Blossom nodded.  
>"You've been acting way too happy today, did something happen?" she asked, Bubbles sweat dropped and stepped backwards.<br>"I-i…" Bubbles was forced to take another step backwards and was about to say something when a shout was heard.  
>"WATCH OUT!" suddenly a figure on a skateboard went right behind the blonde, making her jolt forwards, the person on the skateboard looked back and raised his hand to his cheek to make himself louder.<br>"SORRY FOR THAT! I'M LATE FOR SOMETHING" he yelled, blue eyes twinkling with excitement as blonde hair whipped around with the wind. Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom were left to stare as the mysterious boy soon vanished from their line of sight. Buttercup raised her other eyebrow.

"And who was that?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip, Bubbles and Blossom looked as confused as Buttercup did. Blossom turned to Bubbles,  
>"Are you okay?" Bubbles gave a smile and nodded,<br>"I just got scared don't worry!"  
>"Sorry for that" a voice came out of nowhere, the 3 girls looked back to see someone surprising.<p>

"Butchie boy!" Buttercup exclaimed, blinking at the black haired boy. Butch raised his eyebrow at the nickname.  
>"I'd rather you call me Butch Miss Buttercup" Butch corrected her but then bowing his head slightly.<br>"Again, let me apologize for Boomers behaviour just then, he's late for 'Important business'" he informed the 3 girls. Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other surprised and Bubbles smiled,  
>"It's fine don't worry!" Butch gave a little chuckle, a small smile plastered on his lips.<br>"You're much better mannered than you're friend Buttercup there" he stated; causing Buttercup's face to become flushed.  
>"H-HEY! Also she's my sister" Buttercup fought back, Butch looked at the 3 girls.<br>"All of you 3?" he asked, 3 nods nodding after him. He gave a slight snicker, hiding it behind his fist,  
>"I see, interesting" he replied. Bubbles was about to say something when Blossom gasped.<br>"Shoot, girls we're late!" she replied looking at her watch, she bowed at Butch.  
>"It was nice to meet you Butch but we must go now, Bubbles, Buttercup, come on!" she said as she started running off, Bubbles gave a giggle and waved a little goodbye to Butch before following Blossom, Buttercup smirked.<br>"See Butchie" she said slyly, turning to turn around but was stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist. It almost made her stumble, she looked back to see Butch looking at her calmly. She blinked and turned her body around to face him, he didn't let go.

"Is there something you want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Butch stayed quite for a few seconds.  
>"You dropped this yesterday" he said as he placed something in the black haired girl's hand, he looked up meeting Buttercups eyes and stared for a few moments as Buttercup started to become confused, he snickered as he pinched her cheek.<br>"You're cheek is so pinch-able wow" Butch said unconsciously as he pulled her cheek outwards, making her wince slightly. She slapped his hand away.  
>"What the hell!?" she exclaimed pouting, rubbing her sore cheek, she made a little confused noise as a hand was placed on her hair and Butch ruffled her hair, walking past her.<br>"See you later BC" he called out, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Buttercup stood there, utterly confused of what happened but then realised she was late, she ran as fast as she could, barely making it through the gate as the bell rang. Emerald eyes closed as she put her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. She really hated that school as placed on a hill, she really did. She felt something in her hand suddenly and remembered that Butch gave her something.

She opened her fist to reveal a note and green hairclip, she raised her eyebrow as she opened the note.  
>"I never dropped this hairclip-" she walked to her form as she was wondering. She sat down on her seat and looked at the opened note.<p>

'Hey Buttercup, you should really try and be more girly, look I even gave you a hairclip to start you off, when I see you next time I expect that in your hair, anyway here'

The following was a phone number

'Phone number up there, you obviously came out late from school yesterday because you had a detention, probably because you didn't do your homework, send me a text or something if your stuck

Butch'

Buttercup stared at the note with a blank expression, her eyes narrowed dangerously and she gritted her teeth.  
>"Butch…you idiot!" she exclaimed the last part, causing her to be told off and to be quite. Buttercup blushes slightly and puffed out her cheeks. Turning to look outside the window.<p>

She gripped the hair clip unconsciously tighter.

* * *

><p>Well then<p>

Here you guys go~!


End file.
